Without You
by raegateley724
Summary: Riley is determined to get back what she lost, no matter how right he thinks he is. First FanFic. Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. It's a little dark, and not very fluffy but SOA never is. Read and review please :)**

**Rach**

* * *

She quickly crossed the room as she heard the distinct rumble of Harley's get louder. Pulling back the curtain just slightly, she took inventory of who was in the procession. Her question was answered when he caught her stare. Cursing silently she dropped the curtain back in place and shook her head. She should have known that he wouldn't pass the small ranch house without taking a quick inventory to make sure everything was as it should be; but he had no right. It had been six long months and she was desperate. No longer was she desperate for his touch, or his eyes that conveyed more than his words ever would. She was desperate to know that he was still simply alive, breathing, protecting his cause - even if it was no longer her. God how she loved him, despite the way everything had turned out. She thought that the ache would go away, that time would heal all wounds as everyone stupidly told her, but it had never gotten better. If anything it was worse, especially since she now knew that he was back in Charming, alive, and with no intentions of seeing her.

But then why had he looked? If he wanted to ignore her for the rest of their lives then fine, she could learn to live with that. But why had he found the need to look, and to make sure that her and her home were still in one piece? It obviously wasn't over for either of them. It couldn't be. If he truly meant those horrible words he had spoken to her that cold night then he wouldn't still be watching out for her. And it was then that it all fell into place. Jax hadn't just been "in the neighborhood" when he popped into her office with Abel. Juice hadn't just been helping out when he "ran into her" at the computer repair shop. He had them watching. He had them all following her, making sure that she wasn't as fragile and breakable as she seemed. He was making sure that she was safe, protected and cared for, even though he was no longer the one providing those securities. That thought was enough to shatter her, and it did - after almost five years, he had finally done it.

She flung her arms out knocking the frames off the delicate shelf behind her and proceeded to step on each one with such fury that the glass ripped the pictures. She threw everything that she could at the wall smiling as it shattered because if she felt that way then she wanted everything around her to reflect it. The two faces staring back at her from the floor haunted her, it was the only picture she had of them truly together. He was straddling his bike, and she was standing, hand on his chest and his on her stomach moments after he had finally come home after a long run. The ruthless killer had shattered the unbreakable doctor, and it was in that moment that she realized the truth that she had been running from all along. She would stop at nothing to get him back. Moving on was impossible, he would never let her be truly happy with another man and she didn't want to try and find someone who she would always consider to be a replacement. This wasn't over for her and it obviously wasn't for him as much as he tried to force her into thinking and believing so. He would never keep her under the protection of the club if he didn't still care, he wasn't that type of man. If he was done he would have tossed her away like a piece of trash and made sure that every one of his brother's did the same. As much as his return broke her heart she knew that it was fate's second chance. He had put in for a transfer, one that everyone was sure he would never ever get because honestly - what charter needed two of the most ruthless killers in the club? But here he was, and she would be damned if she let this chance pass her by, shattered to the core or not because he was the only one who could ever put her back together.

Pulling herself to her feet and stepping carefully around the glass she walked into her kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, picked up her cell phone, and set out her herself imposed mission impossible. As she dialed the familiar number she glanced at the destruction in her living room and prayed silently that they would make it through this, and that she was right.

"Gemma? It's Riley... no no. I'm fine... well kind of. I need you... Yeah I'm at the house... I know. I saw him today... Gem I need to make this right... Yeah I'll be waiting," she finished as she hung up the phone. With a deep sigh she set off to cleaning up the broken glass. A glance at the clock confirmed her worst fears - after 6 months he had managed to once again turn her whole world upside down in a short twenty minutes; fifteen minutes longer than it had taken him the first time she thought with a shake of her head. She couldn't dwell on that though. The past had to be let go and forgiven if she was ever going to get him back. The crow on her back didn't stand for nothing after all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews :) I really hope that you like this chapter as well. The first few chapters are gonna get inside both Riley and Happy's minds, so you won't see much interaction from other characters but as the story progresses you'll see more.**

**I'm gonna tell you all a little bit about me though so you can understand any lapses in updates (I'll do my best for one every day-every other day but I can't make promises). I'm a 20 year old full time college student and I work two jobs as well. I live with my boyfriend in our own house - so free time isn't something I have an abundance of. We have no children in the traditional sense, but we have three dogs and a new kitten. I love FanFicton and Sons of Anarchy is one of my favorite shows.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Rach

* * *

**

He couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. He knew that the glance he took at the house wasn't enough to see the detail but just simply seeing her, even for that split second, brought back all the memories in waves. The Prospect had given up on bringing him individual shots, instead settling for the whole bottle and a shot glass. He was determined to drown all the thoughts of her that he had pushed out of his mind for the previous six months. But no matter how much he drank those eyes got bigger and bigger and never even began to fade, so he resigned himself to the memories.

The flicks of gold and brown that was woven in with the green made those eyes sparkle in the light. Hell, her eyes reflected every emotion she ever felt so thoroughly that they probably could've made it forever without words. Throwing back another shot he shook his head. He sounded like such a whipped bitch to himself and he couldn't deal with it. He couldn't lose focus like he had when he was with her because that wasn't him - he didn't have a weakness and the second she had caused him to lose even an ounce of focus, she became that weakness. There was nothing that he despised more than a man who lost focus because of some bitch - even if they were an Old Lady. It was a man's job to remain focused at all times because a loss of focus meant a lapse in protection and he would forever beat himself up over that.

The Tacoma - well now Charming - Killer was supposed to be the protector. He did things that even most of the SAA's couldn't even stomach, but couldn't do his most important job even though he would never admit to the club what she meant to him. He had failed the one person who he had never been able to push away, who had stuck by his side through thick and thin, had cleaned blood off of his hands, stitched him back together, and loved him more after all of it.

He sounded like fucking Jax. He respected his VP more than almost anyone, but he always let Tara and Abel be his downfall. Those two were the reason the club had been in most of the messes it had been. Having an Old Lady meant you had a target for all the clubs enemies to go after and he had been damned that he would ever let Riley become that target. Yet somewhere along the line he lost focus, let himself slip into an almost normal routine with her, and it was then that she had indeed become a target. They had been happy. All the shit with the Irish and Salazar was over, Stahl was dead, and he and his fellow Sons were fresh out of prison - with no lingering probation. He had felt like this was how shit might actually be in a world outside an MC. It didn't stay that was for long though, and god, that night was a night he would never forget no matter how hard he tried.

He threw the shot glass at the wall, not caring when it shattered into tiny little shards. He grabbed the bottle by the neck and started chugging, walking to the pool table. Tig stood there, eyebrows raised and a questioning look on his face but it was soon erased as he shook his head and reached for the pull stick in Tig's hand.

"Up for a game?" he asked the SAA. "Feelin like I could take all that money in your pocket."

"You're crazy brother. Rack em up," Tig replied with a simple smirk. He knew what it was like to have a mind full of shit - shit that you would never utter a word of because it wasn't part of your job. Their jobs were to protect, enforce, and kill, not talk about feelings and shit no matter how much they were eating you up inside. It was all something that he would work through on his own but Tig was more than happy to provide the kind of distraction he was looking for at the moment. "Blonde one has her eye on ya."

"Not interested. This bottle is the only thing keepin me company tonight," Happy admitted with a dark look, a look that Tig understood too well. Nodding in agreement, Tig broke. The game progressed without many words passed between the two, only stopping to get a new bottle of whiskey, and then one game turned into two, two into three, and neither stopped to care. Both were too caught up in their own thoughts to care about the thoughtless motions and mindless decisions needed to play a game of pool - it was just a charade anyway to keep others from bothering them. The sudden slam of a dorm room door snapped Happy's thoughts into an even darker place as he slipped back into the memories that he had fought to forget for so long.

"_Hap, I swear to God you better have a good fucking reason for this," Riley joked as he led her up the steps making sure to keep one hand locked tight over her eyes._

"_Woman, just shut your damn mouth alright?" he replied, slightly annoyed with the whining she had done on the car ride over._

"_Ugh. Fine," she answered, snapping her mouth closed. She knew him well enough to know when to keep pushing and when to shut up, and if she wanted to keep this good mood of his around then she needed to just shut up. _

_ She could hear the creak of hinges as he let go of her arm. This night was so out of character for him that she knew it had to be something big - something that would change the course of them forever..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, lovely school takes up a lot of my life. Thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews.  
Hope you enjoy! Read and Review :)

**CHAPTER 3**

"_What... what is all this?" Riley stuttered as he removed his hand from her eyes. She was inside a house, an actual house, that had been decorated perfectly._

"_Home," he simply replied. "Figured you couldn't live in a clubhouse forever."_

"_Oh my God. Hap!" she squealed, leaping into his arms as tears sprung to her eyes. She had never expected this. He had known she wasn't thrilled with their living situation, but he had never acted like he planned on doing something about it, and she never really expected him to either._

"_Anything you wanna change, go ahead. Gemma decorated... Bobby did the kitchen shit."_

"_Oh, I don't wanna change anything! Where's the bedroom?" she asked, throwing a smirk his way as she began to venture down the hallway. Upon opening the first door, her breath caught in her throat, he heart skipped a beat, and the tears began to flow freely. It was beautiful. The delicate wooden furniture, the pale blue walls, and the stuffed animals carefully perched on the windowsill completed the look. Her baby's room - __**their**__ baby's room - was perfect._

"_Oh Hap. It's perfect," she cried while burying her face into his chest. "I know you never wanted kids and we weren't quite expecting this, but thank you."_

"_Hey," he replied lifting her chin so their eyes could meet, "this is what I want. Wouldn't do all this shit if I didn't so quit saying that. Just glad it's you and not some other bitch," he finished with a smirk. She was right though. He never wanted kids but he had slipped up, and been too caught up in her and forgot a goddamn rubber. The first - and only - time... well ever. And by damned it was just his luck that that one time was more than enough. He laughed to himself, pretty fuckin happy that his fertile self hadn't ever slipped up with another bitch. Seeing her like this though, was worth it. She had a permanent smile on her face and he knew that this house would seal the deal. He was never gonna marry her, wouldn't marry anyone ever, but she had his crow, his child, and now his home. They almost felt like a normal family, but in the back of his mind a nagging thought lingered. It's always calm before the storm..._

She was running around, desperately trying to get ready for work, when she heard the knock. Flinging the door open, she was frozen in spot and utterly speechless by who she saw.

"Gonna invite me in?" he asked.

"What the hell do you want?" She spit out, her anger clearly evident.

"Need to talk sweetheart," he replied while he pushed past her and into the living room. "You've got him all twisted up."

"I don't really give a fuck how he feels. I haven't heard from him in almost six months. And **he** left **me**. Let's nor forget that tiny detail. He decided that I wasn't worth it anymore, that he was hurting me more than he was helping me, that **this** was the right decision. So don't walk your ass into my goddamn house and tell me how 'twisted up' he is cause I really don't care. I was heartbroken, barely functioning, but did you hear me whining about it or sending Tara or Gemma to do my dirty work? No.. pretty damn sure you didn't because that's not how an Old Lady acts. And the fact that you're here is telling me that he didn't send you because I know that man and he would **never **send someone else to voice his thoughts. I'm getting through this by my goddamn self. He wasn't there when I needed him the most, so you can spare me the lecture and get the hell out of my house Jax," she fired back, truly not caring how she was supposed to talk to the Vice President of the mother charter.

"Ri..."

"No. No talking to me about this. He wants to talk about how twisted up he is, well he obviously knows where the fuck I live. This is between me and him Jax, so do us both a favor and stay out of it. And save your self righteous bullshit for someone who hasn't seen the way you treated Tara for the past four years you damn hypocrite. Now, leave. I have to get ready for work," she finished, almost tired as to how much the mini emotional explosion took out of her.

"Ma was right. You are gonna fight for it. See ya Ri," he replied, smirk clearly plastered on his face as he backed out the door, shutting it behind him.

She collapsed on the nearby couch, head in her hands, visibly shaken up from her encounter with Jax. She knew it wasn't gonna be easy, but she never expected that it would become the personal mission of the VP to figure out where she stood on the situation. She knew what she had to do. She wasn't about to let Jax of all people walk into her house and make sure she was really dedicated to making this work. She was gonna tell the only person that ever mattered just how dedicated she was, and remind him exactly what that crow meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got on a roll writing Chapter 3... so two in a few hours! Yay! Hopefully this one appeases everyone who has wanted longer chapters. I'm gonna try my hardest to make them all approximately 1500 words. Read, Review, and enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

His head snapped up from the radiator he was looking at the second he heard it. That fucking exhaust that she had begged him to put on her car, that sound that he would recognize anywhere, was growing increasingly louder and that's when it came into view. That stupid little tC pulled into the gates of Teller-Morrow causing almost every single Son to drop what they were doing and turn their attention to the car. She hadn't been here since that fateful night and they all knew it. But goddamn, there she was in all her glory as she stepped out the car. She was still the sexiest little thing he'd ever laid eyes on and he knew a few of his brothers felt the same way. She had on those fuck me heels of hers that he loved so much, and those damn pants that made her short stature insanely longer almost instantly. And god, her fucking tits. They were so misproportionate to her small frame but she knew how to work em, and despite her bitching he knew she loved them almost as much as he did. She had them perfectly displayed in that blue blouse she knew he loved and he felt his jeans grow increasingly tighter with each step she took toward him. His glasses kept his eyes carefully concealed, but a million thoughts ran through his mind as she continued on her mission across the lot to him.

God damn his bitch had balls, he shoulda known this was what she would pull. Stopping a few feet away from him, she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head effectively pulling her chocolate hair out of her face and revealing those gorgeous green eyes to him.

"What's with this shit?" she boldly question, and catching him completely off guard as she intended.

"What the fuck? You think you can talk to me like that," he fired back. He quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed her upper arm effectively trapping her and preventing her from going anywhere. Yet the look in her eyes didn't reflect any of the fear that he expected it to.

"Yeah. Whatcha gonna do Hap, slap me? I'm right here," she fired back, turning her cheek and giving him a free shot. And that right there floored him. Never before would his girl stand up to him like this, and damn it but he was turned on. He had hardened her when he left, which had been his intentions, he just never thought it would be turned around on him.

"You bitch," he practically spat. He pulled his hand back slightly, only to feel a tight grip encase his wrist.

"Let her go Hap," the young intelligence officer said while locking eyes with the killer. His tone, and glare, showed that there was no room for argument, and while Hap knew he could easily take the man, he knew he was right. They had drawn quite the crowd, and now was not the time nor place for any physical altercations to occur - especially considering how loved the girl was around TM. He dropped his hand from Riley's arm and turned back to face her.

"You don't walk your ass up here like you own the goddamn place," he leveled, staring her straight in the eyes, "you got that?"

"Last time I checked, I didn't have to follow your orders anymore. **You left me**, or did you forget that? You're gonna hear me out, whether you want to or not cause I'm tired of playing the hopeless little girl. And if you don't go somewhere that we can talk privately, I'll make sure that every person in this fucking lot knows **exactly** how I feel," she shot right back. She was tough, just as he had tried to make her and as bad as he wanted to treat her like he would any other bitch who talked to him that way, he couldn't. He was pretty goddamn proud of his girl, because as much as he might have broken her, she knew exactly why he did it and responded in the exact way he wanted her to. And with that realization, he stormed off in the direction of the clubhouse leaving her to follow if she decided to.

"God Riley! What were you thinking coming in here like that? And going after him like that?" Juice practically screamed, adrenaline coursing through his veins because for a moment there he really thought he was gonna have to fight Happy.

"Sorry Juice," she replied almost sheepishly. "I just, I had to get a rise out of him. I had to see if he even still cared. See if you can update my navigation? I'll see ya before I leave," she finished, giving a little wave as she began to follow the path that Happy had taken only moments before. She still looked every bit the confident, self assured woman she had when she stepped out of the car, but inside she was rattled. The look in his eyes when she had stood up to him like that had terrified her, but she didn't let him see it. Now though, as she made her way to his dorm room she let the fear run through her veins and boost the adrenaline she knew she would need once that door closed behind her. Her heels clicked down the hallway, counting the steps it took to reach his room and once she did, she knew there was no turning back. She took a deep breath, slipped her game face back on and flung the door open.

Her back was instantly against the wall, his weight holding her in place and her arms locked above her head in his one hand. The look is his eyes was one of pure, raw, and unbridled passion, and it caused her to laugh disgusted. Shock registered next.

"What the fuck do you think you're laughin at Riley?" he gritted out, struggling to keep everything he wanted to do to her, every emotion he felt about her, in check.

"You fucking want me. You want to fuck me right here, right now, against this wall. Fuck you Happy!" she screamed in his face, "Fuck you for thinking that that's why I came here. You put me through fucking hell and you just expect me to drop my pants and welcome you back with open legs! Are you outta your mind! I'm sure you've had plenty of croweaters keeping you satisfied, while I haven't even had the desire to look at another man!" With that, she shoved him off of her, surprised that he stumbled a bit. She truly had caught him off guard with her outburst, something that in the course of their entire relationship she had never managed to do.

He saw the change in her. Saw the moment that it all snapped into place and she realized what she had to do, and god, it turned him on because this was what he wanted. If they were ever gonna be able to make things right this is what she was gonna need to do. She was done letting him walk all over her and dictate her life, done being the obedient Old Lady. She had proved so much to him over the years, and now she was ready to make him prove just as much.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing then Hap? Huh? You fucking **broke** me," she screamed, not letting up on her tirade, "I had been through hell, I lost our fucking child, and then I lose you too! How in the world did you think that pushing me away was gonna help me! All I needed was you you fucking dumbass!"

In that moment he had never wanted to hit her more, one flick of his wrist and he could wipe all that hate right off her face with a simple backhand but he couldn't. It had come to this and he had to let it play out, had to let his girl voice every emotion that she had kept bottled up for the past six months. Gemma was worried, Tara was worried, she hadn't talked to anyone about what happened that night, but now she was and more importantly, she was talking to him. She was gonna force him to feel every emotion that she had felt from that night forward and he had to let her do it.

It was then that she hit the floor. All the fight had left her and she sobbed, harder than he had ever seen someone sob, and all he could do was hold her while her tiny fists hit him everywhere they could over and over again. "I was so scared Hap. When they had me, I just... I just wanted you. I was so fucking scared and then at the hospital, when you told me you were leaving I just... I couldn't fucking stand it. I wanted to die. I wanted them to bury me right there with Ayden because if I couldn't have him, and I couldn't have you, then what the fuck was there left for me to live for?" she finished, almost in a whisper. Her bloodshot eyes bore into his and that's when he realized he might have helped make his girl into the person he always wanted her to be, but he had absolutely shredded her while doing it. It was in that exact moment that he felt his own heart break - not nearly to the magnitude that hers had, but a break none the less. Just enough of a break to remind him that he was human, that he was at one time almost excited about being a father, and that he did love Riley in his own twisted way that no one but her would ever understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry - College student. I do have a life other than this but trust me... I wish Happy was my life ;)**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

"All I wanted was for you to make it all better," she cried, not even knowing if he was still paying attention. "I was so lost and broken and upset and you weren't there! I didn't have you by my side the day I said goodbye to our little boy because you thought you were protecting me! I hated you for what you did, what you made me into, but I never once hated you for what happened to me and I don't think you'll ever understand that Hap." Her voice had become raspy, and god she looked a mess, but he did the only thing he could do in that moment - he held her tighter while she continued to let it all out.

"I think you forgot what that crow means." And with that his head shot up and he pushed her at arms length so he could look into her eyes while she continued, "That crow doesn't just symbolize my commitment to you and the club. It means more than a fucking vow and two rings ever will. It's deeper than till death do us part. And when you inked that on me, you made the same commitment that I did. You promised me just as much as I promised you. Hap, I was in this for the long run, and all the sudden you just decided that you didn't want my life to be like that anymore. But where was my say in any of that? Don't I get an opinion or input on how I want the rest of my life to play out?"

"Ri..."

"No, I'm not done," she interrupted with a shaky breath. "I'm gonna finish what I have to say because I've waited six months to say it to you. You threw away five years of your life that day. We almost had a goddamn family and the fact that we don't is just as much my fault as it is yours even though you'll never believe that. I know you blame yourself for them ever getting to me, but it's not your fault. I have spent the past six months trying to blame someone for what happened but I realize that I can't, but I can change how all this shit goes in the future Hap. I've let you push me around and tell me what to do for our entire relationship but I'm not gonna do it anymore. I deserve some fucking respect around here, whether or not we are ever anything again. I'm your Old Lady, and the only girl you'll ever ink and don't you dare try and deny it - but I'm not gonna be a damn doormat anymore. And if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you throw me to the side and ignore me then you've lost your damn mind. You're **my **Happy," she finished with such a fierce and determined look in her eye. He was almost in awe at the girl in front of him. She always had more fire and spunk to her than most girls but she never directed it at him, not once. Sure, he had heard from Jax that she had gone toe-to-toe with him not even twelve hours ago, but that wasn't anything new. She had always been able to hang with the guys, give them back the same shit the gave her, and not think twice about being out of line because in her mind you got what you gave. Yet here she was, being strong, standing her ground, and being exactly like the girl she was when he first met her.

_"Uhm excuse me," she spat, "but if you're gonna sit there and stare all day you can at least get a damn beer. This is a bar in case you somehow missed that memo."_

_"Bud bottle. Five of em," he replied, his raspy voice catching her slightly off guard. None of the other bartenders had wanted to approach the table, so she had simply rolled her eyes and taken off toward them. Her attitude wasn't intentional, but she was beyond irritated with the entire day she had had and the way these men were just staring, and taking up a perfectly good bar table while doing it, had seriously pushed her buttons. She had given them almost an entire half hour to get up on their own and come to the bar to order, but when they hadn't she had had enough. She couldn't lie though, that raspy voice and intense stare of his had her body pulsating in ways it shouldn't. She just hoped that they weren't some cheap asses and at least knew how to tip. Turning back towards the table with the beers in hand, she caught his eye again and a thrilling chill ran down her spine. If he could make her feel that way with his eyes, she just wondered what he could do with his hands. She quickly shook her head slightly, erasing the thought from her mind. There was enough on her plate to deal with without adding a romp with an unruly biker to her list. _

_"Is that it boys?" she questioned as she sat the beers in front of them._

_"Yeah sweetheart," the blonde replied with a full smile, "we'll come find ya if we need anything else."_

_"Yeah, you be sure to do that," she answered with a tight smile. _

_"Hey," Mr. Raspy Voice started, "here." With that, he laid a twenty on the table and slid it toward her. "Keep the change."_

_"Thanks," she answered, more of a smile now evident. They were good tippers at least. Making her way back to behind the bar she couldn't help but smile. Maybe today wasn't gonna be such a bad day. The tingles racing up and down her back alerted her to the fact that he was definitely still staring, and that knowledge alone caused another chill to shoot down her spine. She didn't need to feel this way, but damn it, it had been a long while and she couldn't help it. Glancing over her shoulder she caught his eye yet again, and she nodded her head towards the back door. Without giving him a chance to reply she tossed her towel on the counter and headed out the back. It was all she could do not to look and see if he was following. The cool air hit her face as she opened the door and stepped out into the spring weather. Tacoma wasn't exactly the place to be in the winter, but as that horrible season gave way to spring Riley loved the weather. Leaning against the brick wall she closed her eyes and took a handful of deep breaths. She heard the door open behind her and her heart just skipped a beat. She just knew exactly who it was and the thrill was enough to make her clench her thighs in anticipation._

_"You gonna stand there all day or is there a reason you wanted me out here?" he asked._

_"Why ya keep staring? I'm not a fan of guys who don't know how to go after what they want," she shot back, opening her eyes. The look in them was one of pure fire, and that made him want her even more._

_"Oh yeah? Good thing I'm not that type," he replied, closing the distance between them. She lifted her face so their lips could meet and god, it was more explosive than either of them could have imagined. He devoured her, and it was all she could do to keep standing. Finally, air became a necessity and she broke the kiss, pulling back and backing away to make sure she kept her distance._

_"Car's in the shop and I'm off at ten. Gimme a ride?"_

_"What you think I am?" he asked, a look a disbelief etched on his face, "You ain't the only girl I could get it from."_

_"Oh I'm sure I'm not. If you're here, you're here. I gotta get back inside," she answered as she opened the door and walked back in. Her blood boiled a bit at his last comment but she knew he was right. She also knew he'd be back though, no matter how bad he wanted to play like he wouldn't. The place had filled up while she was out back, and with a deep sigh, she got back to work - praying for ten._


End file.
